


The Little Things in Life Matters Too

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND ITS NOT EVEN FKING DONE, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BTW, EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE, FML, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Help, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), POETRY REFFERENCES LMAOOO, Purple Hyacinth really fucked me up when it comes to flower symbolism, SOMEONE STOP ME BEFORE I START SPEAKING SYMBOLISM OH GOD THERES NO ONE TO HELP ME HELP-, Symbolism, Symbolism everywhere, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, and wattpad FUCKING SUCKS, author is running on marshmallows and rice, but fluff brain rejected all forms of spice, but those type of shit is in wattpad, haha platonic relationship go brrr, i need more domestic fluff but oh well ill have to make do, i need more serotonin in the form of fluff, i want more fluff between reader and tommy tbh, i wanted to write a tiny bit of spice, im brainrotting the tags, not even nibbling, reader may or may not have a little crush on bitch boy, sadchamp, the author should really be sleeping now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Thinking of something nice?""Nah, not something, but someone instead.""Oohhh, is it your crush?" he grinned.Shoving him away, I laughed along with him."Not in a million years."---“The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched — they must be felt with the heart.”— Helen Keller
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Reader, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Reader
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	The Little Things in Life Matters Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is just word dump and self-indulgent writing at this point...  
> I should really be stuDYING for finals  
> THERES A SHIT TON OF SYMBOLISM HERE FUCK-  
> Purple Hyacinth (webtoon) really screwed me over with flower symbolism
> 
> Anyway, I hope u enjoy!

He smells of earth, pine and a distinctive musk, the sort that only comes from him. The comforting warmth of his embrace is always appreciated, even though they are rarely given out. His hybrid features are always a treat to pet, much to his embarrassment. I never cared about the fact that he is a hybrid, that’s just a part of who he is.

His boisterous and loud personality is a sharp contrast to his hybrid counterpart, a silent stealthy ferret. But there’s not a single ray of doubt that his energetic spirit lies originate from both sides of him, needing other’s company despite saying that he isn’t clingy.

There’s something about him that makes him approachable and lovable, despite his loud and vulgar words. (Is it his personality or his charisma? You know what, who cares?) It’s not important anyway.

As the clouds drift by lazily, my mind wanders through the memories of us like meadows in spring-time. Each memory a beautiful delicate flower, blooming vibrantly with life and passion. The delicate peonies, a small encounter or a delectable joke told. The tidy arborvitae evergreen stands upright in the distance like little tin soldiers, unlike the acacia that I sit under. Gardenias and clovenlips harmonize in notes of pink and white.

I dreamt of a crown made of freesias and daisies garlanded on my brow. My dull clothes no longer there, replaced by a simple dress in white adorned with a vivid storm of petals. Entrusted to me, a pair of butterfly wings. I am Titania and my Oberon lies beside me, his cloud of gold caressed between my fingers.

“Oi, you done daydreaming?” a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. A pair of eyes bluer than the sky met mine. “Hey there, bitch boy.” I grinned cheekily at him.

Playful annoyance flashed across his eyes briefly, before opening his mouth to speak. “You take that back-“ but before he could finish his sentence (or has he already ended it? Eh, who cares?), I pecked him on the lips.

“Thanks for being my friend, Toms.”

He widened his eyes at what just happened, before breaking into his usual obnoxious grin. “Yeah I know, I'm the best.” He boasted, but I know better than to take his quips seriously. “Remind me to NEVER give you compliments again. Your pride will be the size of a whale if I continue,” I snorted, earning a soft annoyed punch from Tommy.

“Oh quit being such a childish brat. Let’s go do something better like bugging the living shit out of Tubbo, yeah?” I flashed a troublemaking grin at him, pleased to receive an identical on his face as well. Hand in hand, we made our way to wherever Tubbo were.

**Author's Note:**

> It used to be short, but symbolism happened...
> 
> List of symbolism:  
> Flowers 
> 
> Peony - Bashfulness  
> Arborvitae - Everlasting friendship  
> Acacia flower - Secret Love  
> Gardenia - Secret love, joy, sweet love, good luck  
> Clovenlip Toadflax - Please notice my love/feelings for you  
> Freesia - Innocence, thoughtfulness  
> Daisy - Innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer, simplicity
> 
> People  
> Titania - Queen of the Fairies  
> Oberon - King of the Fairies  
> Both figures are featured in Shakespeare's play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'
> 
> \---
> 
> Kudos and whispers (comments, lmao) really motivate me and feel happy! You dont need to but if you do leave one, its greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
